Serenety's Opfer
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Das hier ist ja schon eine sehr alte FF von mir. Aber vor ungefähr zwei Jahren habe ich beschlossen ein anderes Ende zu schreiben, das ich aber nie veröffentlicht habe. Und jetzt bin ich durch Zufall wieder daraufgestoßen.


Das hier ist ja schon eine sehr alte FF von mir. Aber vor ungefähr zwei Jahren  
habe ich beschlossen ein anderes Ende zu schreiben, das ich aber nie  
veröffentlicht habe. Und jetzt bin ich durch Zufall wieder daraufgestoßen.  
Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht ich lade es mal hoch. Den Anfang habe ich zum  
Großteil so gelassen wie er war.

**Serenety´s Opfer**

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Herbsttag. Bunny und ihre Freunde Amy, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibiusa und Mamoru gingen gerade spazieren. Auch Luna und Artemis fehlten nicht.

Plötzlich sahen sie einen Kometen der direkt auf die Stadt zukommt. Aber es hatte doch keine Meldung gegeben, dass ein Komet auf die Erde fallen würde. Niemand hatte ihn rechzeitig gesehen. „Oh Gott! Ein Komet, er kommt direkt auf die Stadt zu!" rief Rei. „Amy, berechne bitte wo der Komet aufschlagen wir." bad Luna. Amy berechnete es mit ihrem Computer. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte es herausgefunden. „Er wird in der Mitte vom Park landen dort wo der Springbrunnen ist." Deshalb liefen alle schnell dorthin wo er kurz darauf auch schon landet.

Auch einige Leute waren gekommen um zu sehen was los ist. „Was ist denn das!" schrieen einige Leute. In der Menschenmenge die bisher stumm war fingen viele zu reden an. Luna sagte: „Geht nicht zu nahe ran, wir wissen noch nicht genau was es ist." Der Komet strahlte eine seltsame Energie aus. Doch der Komet war kein Komet sondern ein Raumschiff. Die Tür des Raumschiffes ging auf und aus ihm trat eine Gestalt die man zuerst nicht erkannte, da ein grelles Licht im Hintergrund leuchtet. Mit der Zeit verschwand das Licht, und alle Leute liefen schreiend weg, weil sie Angst vor der Gestalt hatten. Nur Bunny und ihre Freunde blieben zurück. Chibiusa drückte sich eng an Bunny: „Bunny ich habe Angst." „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wir sind bei dir." beruhigte sie Bunny. Sie sahen auf eine Gestalt mit blauen Haaren die einen rot-gelben Anzug trägt. „Wer bist du?" wollte Rei wissen. „Und woher kommst du?" fragte Makoto weiter. Die Gestalt sagte: „Mein Name ist Kokur, ich komme vom Planeten Erkor und ich habe den Auftrag erhalten die Erde zu zerstören, weil hier Sailorkrieger leben sollen." „Aber wer hat dir diesen Auftrag erteilt?" erkundigte sich Mamoru. „Das werde ich euch nie erzählen." lachte Kokur hämisch. Dann ging er wieder in sein Raumschiff zurück. Bunny und die anderen erschraken: „Oh nein, das müssen wir verhindern." sagte Bunny. Mamoru schlang seine Arme um sie und beruhig sie: „Gemeinsam werden wir das schon schaffen!" „Ja, wir werden Kokur besiegen." stimmten ihm auch die anderen zu. „Ja, ihr habt Recht." Nun war auch Bunny wieder beruhigt.

Über Nacht blieben alle bei Mamoru, um zu besprechen was nun zu tun ist. „Wo liegt eigentlich der Planet Erkor?" erkundigte sich Minako. „Er liegt außerhalb unseres Sonnensystems, genaueres kann ich dir auch nicht sagen." erklärte Luna. „Aber niemand weiß genau von wem er bewohnt wird." fügte Artemis hinzu. „Chibiusa muss in Mamorus Wohnung bleiben, es ist zu gefährlich für sie wenn sie mit uns geht." entschied Bunny. „Aber ich will mitgehen, und euch helfen. Und ich kann auch gut auf mich selbst aufpassen." mischte sich Chibiusa ein. „Aber du kannst nicht mit", stimmte Rei Bunny zu, „was ist wenn dir etwas passiert? Dann wären wir alle sehr traurig, also bleib besser hier." Chibiusa gab murrend nach: „Na gut, dann bleib ich eben hier." „Wir werden auch hier bei Chibiusa bleiben, und auf sie aufpassen." beschlossen Luna und Artemis. „Wir müssen wahrscheinlich unsere ganzen Kräfte einsetzten um Kokur zu besiegen." meinte Makoto. „Wir werden das schon schaffen, wir müssen nur zusammen halten." sagte Mamoru entschlossen. „Ja genau", stimmte Luna zu, „es heißt, dass das Böse vernichtet werden kann wenn man die Macht des Silberkristalls und die Macht der Freundschaft vereint." „Aber wenn Bunny den Silberkristall benutzt wird sie sterben!" rief Chibiusa. „Nein", entgegnete Bunny, „ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht sterben, das verspreche ich dir." „Aber jetzt lasst uns schlafen gehen, damit wir morgen bei Kräften sind." sagte Amy.

Am nächsten Tag machten sich Bunny und die anderen auf den Weg zum Park. Luna und Artemis blieben wie besprochen bei Chibiusa. Das Raumschiff schwebte nun in der Luft, es hatte den Menschen die Energie entzogen und war so immer größer geworden. In den Nachrichten wurde berichtet: „Das Raumschiff ist von einen Tag auf den anderen erschienen, niemand weiß genau was es ist. Die Bevölkerung wird gebeten sich vom Raumschiff fernzuhalten, da alle die in seine Nähe kommen erkranken."

Vor dem Raumschiff verwandelten sich alle.

Amy rief: „Macht der Marsnebel, mach auf!"

Rei rief: „Macht der Marsnebel, mach auf!"

Makoto rief: „Macht der Jupiternebel, mach auf!"

Minako rief: „Macht der Venusnebel, mach auf!"

Und Bunny rief: „Macht der Mondherzen, macht auf!"

Sie wirbelten alle einige Male herum, drehten sich um die eigene Achse und standen schließlich als Sailor Merkur, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailormoon und Tuxedo Mask da. Sailor Mars fragte: „Aber wie kommen wir jetzt ins Raumschiff hinein?" „Ganz einfach, mit dem Sailor Teletransport." meinte Sailor Jupiter. „Das geht doch nicht, dann bleibt ja Mamoru zurück." gab Bunny zu bedenken. „Da hab ich schon eine Idee." sagte Amy. Also stellten sie sich im Kreis auf und fassten sich bei den Händen, dann riefen sie hinter einander ihre Kräfte.

„Macht des Merkur, verbinde dich!"  
„Macht des Mars, verbinde dich!"  
„Macht des Jupiters, verbinde dich!"  
„Macht der Venus, verbinde dich!"  
„Macht des Mondes, verbinde dich!"

Zusammen riefen sie dann: „Sailor Teletransport!" Mamoru hatten sie in die Mitte genommen damit er auch mitkommen konnte.

Schließlich standen alle im Raumschiff. Kokur erwartete sie schon, er sagte: „Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid, denn der Weg zu meinem Raumschiff war euer letzter Weg. Hier kommt ihr nicht mehr lebend weg." „Das wird sich noch herausstellen! Donnerschlag flieg!" rief Jupiter, doch Kokur konnte ihren Angriff abwehren und der Donnerschlag traf Jupiter selbst. „Jupiter, ist dir etwas passiert?" erkundigte sich Sailormoon. „Nein, alles in Ordnung." beruhigte sie diese. Auch Merkur, Mars und Venus versuchten es mit allen ihren Waffen die sie hatten Kokur zu besiegen, doch es ging ihnen gleich wie Jupiter. Sailormoon versuchte es daraufhin mit ihrem Mondstab, sie rief: „Macht der Liebe, flieg und siege!" doch er konnte auch diesen Angriff abwehren. Da sah Sailormoon nur noch einen Ausweg: „Ich werden dien Silberkristall einsetzten, nur so kann ich euch und die Welt retten." „Aber wenn du den Silberkristall einsetzt wirst du sicher sterben." sagte Mars. „Wenn ich es nicht tue haben wir keine Chance, Kokur wird allen Menschen die Energie entziehen und unseren Planeten zerstören, außerdem werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht sterben, das verspreche ich euch." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, rief sie: „Bitte heiliger Silberkristall gib mir die Kraft das Böse zu besiegen um meine Freunde und die Welt zu retten!" Sailormoon verwandelte sich in Prinzessin Serenity. Mamoru half ihr indem er ihr seine Kraft gab. Auch Sailor Mars sagte: „Kommt wir helfen Bunny mit unserer Kraft." „Ja, Mars hat Recht. Geben wir ihr die Kraft die wir noch haben." Also vereinten sie ihre Kräfte.

„Macht des Merkur!"  
„Macht des Mars!"  
„Macht des Jupiters!"  
„Macht der Venus!"

Serenity rief: „Macht des Mondes, vereinigt eure Kräfte und helft uns Kokur zu besiegen!" Dadurch wurde der Silberkristall immer stärker. Kokur wollte sich den Silberkristall von Serenity holen, aber als er ihn berührte geschah etwas. Kokur verwandelte sich wieder in ein Kind, mit der Macht der Freundschaft und der Macht des Silberkristalls konnten sie Kokur besiegen. Er fragte Serenity: „Kannst du mich wieder nachhause bringen?" „Ja, das kann ich. Macht des Silberkristalls, bring Kokur zurück nachhause." antwortete Sernity lächelnd.

Als Kokur verschwunden war verschwand das Raumschiff wieder und die Sailorkrieger und Tuxedo Mask befanden sich wieder im Park. Doch nun hatte der Silberkristall seine ganze Macht verbraucht und er zersplitterte in hundert Teile. Serenity verwandelte sich wieder im Bunny und wurde ohnmächtig. Sie hätten auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, hätte Mamoru sie nicht aufgefangen. Ihre Freunde versuchten sie aufzuwecken, doch es war vergebens. „Du gemeine Lügnerin, du hast gesagt dass dir nicht geschehen wird, und doch ist dir etwas geschehen." sagte Rei traurig. In Mamorus Augen standen Tränen: „Bunny bitte öffne deine Augen." „Sag doch etwas, irgendwas." baden sie die anderen.

In Mamorus Wohnung machten sich Luna und Artemis Sorgen: „Ich hoffe, dass es ihnen gut geht und dass nichts passiert ist." „Ja, es ist sehr gefährlich für sie." „Ich bin sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht. Sie werden sich gegenseitig beschützen." sagte Chibiusa. „Hoffentlich behältst du Recht Chibiusa." meinte Luna.

Als ihre Freunde Bunny nicht aufwecken konnten nahm Mamoru sie mit in seine Wohnung wo Luna, Artemis und vor allem Chibiusa schon sehnsüchtig warteten. Als Chibiusa Bunny sah wurde sie traurig und fragte: „Was ist mit ihr passiert!" Amy antwortete: „Sie hat den Silberkristall benutzt um uns alles zu retten." Mamoru legte Bunny in sein Bett, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Chibiusa blieb bei Bunny sie sagte leise: „Bunny du bist eine Lügnerin. Du hast gesagt dir passiert nichts." Rei schlug inzwischen vor: „Wenn Mamoru nichts dagegen hat können wir solange hier bleiben bis es Bunny besser geht." Mamoru hatte auch nichts dagegen, und so blieben sie bei ihm.

Als der nächste Tag angebrochen war holte Mamoru einen Arzt. Nach der Untersuchung fragte ihn Mamoru: „Was ist den mit ihr los. Welche Krankheit hat sie?" Der Arzt antwortete: „Es tut mir leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber ich weiß nicht was ihr fehlt. Es wäre besser sie würden sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen."

Chibiusas die sich hinter der Tür versteckt und alle mit angehört hatte begann leise zu weinen. Sie unterdrückte ihr Schluchzen, da sie nicht bemerkt werden wollte.

Als der Arzt gegangen war schlüpfte Chibiusa zu Bunny ins Zimmer. Sie setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett, die Tränen liefen ihr noch immer über die Wangen. Sie wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ihrer Schuluniform weg. „Bunny. Bitte mach die Augen auf. Bunny, hörst du mich, wach auf." schniefte sie. Bunny zeigte jedoch keine Reaktion. Chibiusa vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Bettdecke. „Stirb bitte nicht. Ich hab dich doch so lieb… Mama…" Das letzte Wort flüsterte sie nur mehr.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Chibiusa auf. Sie lag neben Bunny, denn falls diese aufwachte wollte Chibiusa die Erste sein die es wusste. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und betrachtete eine Zeit lang Bunnys Gesicht. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr. „Bunny." flüsterte sie schließlich. „Wach doch wieder auf. Mach die Augen auf Bunny." Wieder kamen ihr die Worte des Arztes in den Sinn. ‚Es tut mir leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber ich weiß nicht was ihr fehlt. Es wäre besser sie würden sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen.'

Aber alle wussten, dass es nichts helfen würde sie in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen. Der Silberkristall war zerstört. „Aber es muss doch einen Weg geben." meinte Chibiusa zu sich selbst. „Irgendeinen." ‚Wir werden schon einen Weg finden." machte sie sich selbst Mut.

„Ich hab dich lieb Bunny." Sie gab ihr einen Kuss und legte sich dann wieder neben sie.

Chibiusa war beinahe wieder eingeschlafen, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme vernahm. „Chibiusa…, Chibiusa." Sofort saß sie aufrecht im Bett. Bunnys Stimme hatte sie sogleich erkannt.

Doch als sie neben sich blickte musste sie feststellen, dass diese noch immer nicht aufgewacht war. „Hab ich mir das bloß eingebildet? Aber diese Stimme kam mir so wirklich vor." fragte sich Chibiusa.

„Chibiusa, ich bin hier. Neben dir." erklang wieder die Stimme. Chibiusa wandte den Kopf in die andere Richtung. „Bunny?" Neben dem Bett stand wirklich Bunny. Sie trug ihr Prinzessinenkleid und lächelte Chibiusa an. Aber ihr Körper war ganz durchsichtig. Als ob sie nur ein Geist wäre. „Bunny, wie… was ist mit dir los?" wollte Chibiusa wissen.

Sofort verschwand das Lächeln von Bunnys Gesicht. „Wir haben alle hart gekämpft", begann sie, „ich hatte keine andere Wahl, ich musste den Silberkristall benutzen. Unsere Freunde haben mich dabei unterstützt so gut sie konnten. Doch es hat nicht gereicht." Bunny sah zu Boden. „Zwar konnten wir Kokur besiegen. Aber der Preis dafür war hoch. Der Silberkristall zersplitterte in tausend Stücke."

„Aber man kann ihn doch sicher wieder ganz machen." meinte Chibiusa. Bunny schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, diesmal gibt es keine Möglichkeit." „Aber was geschieht dann mit dir?" Chibiusa hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Der Silberkristall ist mit mir verbunden, wenn er nicht mehr existiert so kann auch ich nicht mehr existieren." Nun traten auch Bunny Tränen in die Augen. „Aber…, das heißt ja… du wirst…" Chibiusa konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. „Ja, das heißt es." Chibiusa sprang auf und wollte Bunny umarmen, doch die lief durch sie hindurch und fiel hin.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf. „Bunny, bitte geh nicht fort… Bleib bei uns…" weinte sie. „Sei nicht traurig Chibiusa. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, das verspreche ich dir. Leb wohl meine kleine Lady." Dann war sie verschwunden.

„Nein, komm zurück! Bitte komm zurück Bunny!" rief Chibiusa.

Mamoru und die anderen kamen angerannt, als sie Chibiusa rufen hörten. „Was ist geschehen Chibiusa?" erkundigte sich Mamoru. „Bunny… ist… sie ist…" sie konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen sonder weinte in Mamorus Pullover. „Nein, bitte nicht." flehte er. Rei ging auf das Bett zu in dem Bunny noch immer friedlich lag. Sie setzte sich und fühlte nach dem Puls. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie stumm den Kopf schüttelte.

Nun traten auch allen anderen Tränen in die Augen. „Bunny..., warum nur." schluchzte Ami. „Du hast dein Leben geopfert um uns alle zu retten." meinte Makoto. „Das ist nicht fair von dir uns einfach alleine zu lassen." flüsterte Minako. „Bunny…, Bunny… du… warum nur Bunny?" Rei schlug mit der Faust auf die Bettdecke.

Sie alle trauerten um Bunny, ihre beste Freundin. Erst durch sie hatten sie sich ihre Wege getroffen. Ihre Prinzessin die sie um alles in der Welt beschützen wollten.

Mamoru hielt Chibiusa im Arm und weinte stille Tränen und das Mädchen das er liebte, das Mädchen das er auf ewig lieben würde.

Zwei Wochen waren seit Bunnys Tod vergangen. Chibiusa saß bei Mamoru in der Wohnung. „Mamoru." begann sie. Dieser saß gerade an seinem Computer. Seit Bunny gestorben war hatte er sich in seiner Arbeit vergraben. „Mamoru." versuchte es Chibiusa erneut. „Was ist denn?" fragte er, ohne jedoch den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen.

„Ich habe nachgedacht." „Worüber denn?" nun ließ er doch von der Arbeit ab und setzte sich neben Chibiusa. „Warum ich noch hier bin." antwortete Chibiusa. „Wie meinst du das?" Mamoru verstand nicht. „Nun ja. Bunny… ist doch gestorben, aber dass müsste doch eigentlich heißen, dass ich nie geboren werden kann." sie machte eine Pause. „Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht." gestand Mamoru. „Aber du bist doch noch hier." „Genau, ich bin noch hier. Und ich habe mir überlegt warum das so ist." fuhr sie fort. „Erzähl mal." forderte sie Mamoru auf. „Ich hab auch schon mit Ami und den anderen darüber geredet. Und sie haben mir zugestimmt. Also, ihr beide – du und Bunny – ihr ward auch schon in einem früheren Leben zusammen. Aber ihr seid gestorben und wurdet dann hier auf der Erde wiedergeboren. Vielleicht wird Bunny noch einmal wiedergeboren und wird dann erst zu Königin Serenity."

Mamoru schwieg einige Minuten und ließ sich das was Chibiusa gesagt hatte durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich meinte er: „Vielleicht hast du Recht Chibiusa. Ich meine sonst wärst du ja nicht mehr hier. Es muss so sein. Irgendwann wird Bunny wiedergeboren werden." Chibiusa nickte zustimmend. „Dann werde ich sie eines Tages wieder sehen, auch wenn es nicht in diesem Leben sein sollte." war Mamoru glücklich.

„Ich werde wieder in die Zukunft zurückkehren. Ich vermisse meine Eltern." sagte Chibiusa. „Das kann ich verstehen. Geh nur. Wann wirst du die Reise antreten?" wollte Mamoru wissen. „Noch heute." war die kurze Antwort von Chibiusa. „Heute noch. So bald." war Mamoru überrascht. Chibiusa nickte. „Von den anderen habe ich mich bereits verabschiedet. Ich habe es ihnen bereits gestern gesagt."

„Nun gut. Es ist deine Entscheidung." meinte Mamoru. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und alles Gute." Chibiusa umamte Mamoru zum Abschied. „Machs gut. Ich werde dich vermissen." „Du wirst mir auch fehlen Chibiusa."

Dann löste sich Chibiusa wieder aus der Umarmung. „Ich gehe jetzt." Und ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen lief Chibiusa aus der Wohnung und Mamoru blieb alleine zurück.

Chibiusa rannte durch die Straßen von Tokio in Richtung Park. ‚Ich ertrage es einfach nicht länger hier zu bleiben. Bunny diese Welt ist so leer ohne dich.'

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war sie im Park angelangt. Sie blickte sich um ob sie auch niemand beobachtete. Als sie sich versichert hatte, dass sie alleine war, nahm sie ihren Zeit und Raumschlüssel und rief: „ Allmächtiger Gott des Raumes, Vater der Zeit Chronus! Schütze mich und führe mich auf dem Weg des Lichts!" Eine rosarote Lichtsäule erschien und umhüllte Chibiusa, als sie wieder verschwand war auch Chibiusa nicht mehr da.

„Glaubt ihr, dass sie schon wieder in die Zukunft zurückgekehrt ist?" fragte Makoto. Die Mädchen hatten sich das erste Mal seit Bunnys Tod wieder bei Rei versammelt. „Ich nehme an." antwortete Ami. „Es war ein sehr kurzfristiger Entschluss von ihr." bemerkte Minako. „Ich kann sie ganz gut verstehen", meldete sich Rei zu Wort, „wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich auch von hier verschwinden. Alles kommt mir so leer vor ohne sie." „Ich vermisse sie schrecklich." sagte Ami. Keiner antwortete, was einer Zustimmung gleichkam.

„Aber das was Chibiusa gesagt hat. Dass sie wiedergeboren wird. Diese Überlegung finde ich gar nicht mal so schlecht." sagte Rei. „Dann lasst uns hoffen, dass wir auch in unserem nächsten Leben wieder zueinander finden. Und bin dahin werden wir warten." meinte Ami. „Warten dass unsere Prinzessin zurückkommt, unsere Freundin."

Ende


End file.
